


take 1

by sadz



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadz/pseuds/sadz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	take 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77144) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



这不是Chris通常会来的酒吧，但是今天晚上他有点儿特殊喜好……有很多钱的那种家伙。他笑了起来，很确定今天晚上这个坐在他旁边的黑发雅痞已是他的囊中之物，但是被吧台边上正在发生的奇怪事儿吸引了注意力。

一个金发男人穿着皱巴巴的西装坐在吧台的一头，离他最近的顾客也隔着好几个座位。他偶尔和酒保说上几句话，然后酒保就会送上一瓶酒和一个杯子。那个男人一只手乱抓着头发，Chris敢打赌那摸上去肯定很柔软，闻起来也不会差劲，就像是女人的秀发。那个金发仔从胸前的口袋里掏出一包香烟，Chris注意到那个男人的手一直在抖。

随便敷衍了一句，Chris倾身继续观察着那个人，金发男子细长的手指正在和香烟包装上的塑料包装进行斗争。

“你在听我说话吗？”粗鲁的声音打断了Chris的注意力，他看着面前的家伙，娃娃脸上的褐色眼睛正瞪着他。

“我当然在听，小子，”Chris回答，看向男人的嘴巴。然后抬头看向黑发男人的眼睛，Chris回了一个超大的笑容。

那个小伙子语气明显软化了，“那……我刚才说到哪儿了？”

“你有多想吸我的鸡巴，”Chris眼睛盯着对面男人的丰满的双唇。

对面一声娇嗔跑了出来，“我要去下卫生间。”黑发男子站了起来，意味深长地看向Chris。

“行，我得再来瓶啤酒，”Chris回道，指了下吧台。

小伙儿迈进了一步，把长腿压向Chris的大腿，“别太久了……”

“当然，随便了，”Chris懒得掩饰把他打发走了。反正那个年轻人一会儿就会明白了。

喝光杯子里最后一口啤酒，Chris起身走向吧台，站在了与那个金发相隔一个凳子的地方，他依然和香烟盒较劲，试图抽出一根来，但还是失败了发出了一声沮丧的嘟囔。Chris注视着这个男人，他终于倒出了一根，结果又掉下来一根。

“干！( Fuck me,)”男人咕哝着。

我倒是很乐意，Chris想。他叫来酒保，举起手中的空杯子。等到杯子加满重新回到他的面前后，Chris再次扭头看了回去。金发男人闭着眼睛，他的双手在桌面乱抓着，似乎在调整呼吸，就像是刚从哮喘缓过气来。

Chris走过去坐在金头发旁边的高脚凳上，熟门熟路地拿出一包香烟。打开盖儿，晃了下盒子让一根香烟露出半截，然后挑了出来，旁边的男人总算睁开眼睛，看向Chris，很惊讶。

“你是……”Chris先发话。

金发男子眯起眼睛困惑地盯着他，然后又看了看他手中的香烟。

“烟？”Chris故意问道，带着点儿开玩笑的语气。

“戏—耶—谢谢，”男人有点儿结巴，伸出手，但是Chris却把烟盒拿开，把自己手中那根举了起来。看那个男人慢慢反应过来把嘴张开衔住面前那根香烟的滤嘴，Chris笑了起来。收回手，Chris又慢慢悠悠地晃着烟盒，给自己倒出一根。

Chris站起来，从裤兜里掏出打火机，金发男子的眼神一直盯着他的手，然后又看向Chris的屁股，最后又看回自己面前的空杯子。Chris迅速地给男人点上烟，也给自己点上，然后打开眼前的波旁酒，努嘴示意了下，男人感激地嘟囔着。

“香烟，酒精……你还需要别的么？”Chris挑逗着说道，“我接受请求。”自信的笑容浮了上来。

这句话惹得金发男人笑了起来，他叼着烟回道，“谢谢你，我是——我叫Toby。姓Beecher，”他最后加了一句。

“你好，Toby。我是Chris，Chris Keller。”Chris伸出手，Toby犹豫了一下，还是握住了，他的手还在颤抖。Chris一直握着，知道Toby试图抽回手，他们现在在玩着Chris最爱的游戏：后退，顺从，服从，接受。

“你还好吧？”Chris故意压低了声音，迫使Toby靠近些才能听清。

“事实上，还不错。”Toby又笑了起来，Chris很喜欢，那个超大的、极其友好的笑容是为他出现的。

“我是今天路过，才进来的。”Toby突然开口，Chris放开了他的手。

“Toby律师，”Chris想了一下，吐了口烟。

“嗯，大概吧。”Toby回了一句，他的手猛地抖了一下。

“那为什么你不和你的同事们一块儿庆祝？”Chris问。

Toby看向他，之后目光穿越了他的肩膀，看向身后，“我比较独，”Toby说道，把烟按进烟灰缸。

“哦，我也是，”Chris附和道。他们正要举杯庆贺一下，一个男人突然插了进来。

“Chris！这是你的朋友？”他不满地盯着Toby，“我一直在等你。”说完看向Chris。

“别太过分，”Chris懒洋洋地回道。现在最好快点儿结束他。“你看，我现在都不记得你名字了，明白？该干嘛干嘛吧。”他伸手挥了一下。

年轻人撅起嘴，几秒后也明白过来，迈步离开。

Toby说了一句，“你真够善变的，”他用手中的烟头画起圈圈来。

“我不是，Tobe。我只是知道自己喜欢什么。”Chris说。

Toby抬起一边的眉毛，他的手现在总算稳住能让他举起杯子，他灌了一口波旁酒。Chris把手放在Toby的大腿上，从胯部到膝盖来回轻抚。Toby咳嗽了一下，缓过来后看向Chris，“我明白了。”

Chris的眼神透露出他现在下腹正在经受的煎熬，“还喝吗？”

Toby盯着Chris看了一会儿，随后说道，“不了……我想已经够了。”顿了一会儿，Toby站了起来，把烟盒塞进口袋，拿过大衣把钱留在吧台上。

Chris的握着酒杯的手明显攥紧了。这简直太不可思议了：他现在要从我身边走开？Chris耸了下肩，他可以在回家的路上再就近找一个酒吧，他知道自己不会失手的地方。

Toby扣好大衣，他伸出一只手放在Chris的胳膊上，“送我回家？”

转过身，Chris看着Toby的脸，他认为自己应该没听错，但是Toby……

“这就是我的请求，Chris。送我回家。”Toby冲他微笑着，让Chris下腹欲火立刻燃烧到了他的鸡巴上。

“没问题，Toby。”Chris说完站了起来，一只手扶在Toby的腰部，护送他走出酒吧。


End file.
